User talk:Helios7719
Welcome Hello Helios7719, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5217#210|Tale of the Dragonborn page. Please leave a message on User talk:Kool Khajiit if I can help with anything, and enjoy the Sandbox! Kool Khajiit (talk) 08:08, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Halcyon. Follow the link, you pleb. Cheers, Hades has arrived. Prepare for Death, 21:08, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Some issues with chat Whatever it is the issues are you are going to have to tell them to me through my talkpage. I am currently on vacation and am using my phone's internet connecting to use the Sanbox, so I can't get on the chat. 11:37, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't have any formal policies, but we basically follow the same policies as the Elder Scrolls Wiki. Also, if you ever get kicked/banned and you disagree with the reasons then you contact an Admin, or another Chat Mod. If you see a Chat Mod abuse his power, then you contact an Admin. 20:59, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Game of Thrones Next time I see you on the chat I will meet you there. 03:43, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Question It is 12 years after RotSD. 12:06, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: A random question about TCW I don't know since I don't follow the New Beginnings RP. But as for now the current year in The Clan War timeline is 4E 206 and will keep going from there on. Important events that have taken place can be found here, but will be updated as I go. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 23:09, April 16, 2015 (UTC) If you refer to the upcoming RP set in TCW's universe I think it will only be a matter of three maybe four years? As for now the timeline is still set on 4E 206. So a potential RP would be set in 4E 210. Lazarus Grimm Send a raven! 00:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Character Cards There are still a few things about the Pelgrin family that needs a few tweaks. "their direct vassals are the Dukes of King’s Guard, who have a Lordship beneath them, and the Lordships of Moonguard and Ykalon." So the Dukes of King's Guard hold all the other titles? That is a horrible thing, since they would be stronger than the Pelgrins and could easily take the kingdom of Camlorn if they wanted to. "Marsden fathered two other children to his late wife, twins Eldred and Eryn, who hold the titles of Lord and Lady respectively." They would be a prince and princess, and wouldn't be Lord and Lady. That would only be the case if they held one of the Lordships in the Kingdom, which would mean he replaced the old Lords with his children, which would ahve angered them. "The family strongly value honour and honesty, lent to them from the slight Altmer descent they carry." Since when do Altmer value honor? Also all Bretons have slight Altmer descent, they are a hybrid race of Nedes and Altmer. "This sliver of Altmer descent in an otherwise pure-blood Breton family also led to the family standing much taller than most Bretons, often standing over six foot." That is already the genetic trait of the Toreau family from Farrun. "Other distinctive features of the family are jet-black hair in youth" That is the genetic trait of the Stentor family from Jehanna. "fading to steel-grey with age" That is the genetic trait of Clan Silver-Blood from the Reach. Though it depends how early their hair turns gray, as the Silver-Bloods' hair turns gray before they turn 40. The King and his son's cards are fine, well except for the height thing since that is the Toreaus' thing. 14:13, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, you shou;dn't always trust the Elder Scrolls Wiki. The heir is the Crown Prince/Princess, but the others would still be princes/princesses. Like I said above, only if they actually held one of the kingdom's other titles (Duchies or Lordships) would they be a Lord/Duke. :Though everything is pretty much fine now. Add them whenever you have time. If you get the banner done, which can't have the phoenix on it, I can add the Pelgrins to the blog. 22:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Houses Every single house? That would take a bit to list, but you'll notice in the Rp who is who when you spend some time in it. 11:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RotK Stuffs Yeah that should be fine! I see no issue with it ^.^ The King of the LONers (talk) 10:02, April 27, 2015 (UTC) GoT Hey Helios, it just dawned on me that you never decided on the name and armor for your kingdom's Knights. The names have been all based on the sigil of the ruling family, so in your case I'd suggest something like "Knights of the Falcon". As for armors you can use pretty much any armor you want, just need to send me a link so I can add it to the blog. 02:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I should've been more clear. The armor needs to be in Skyrim, so from a mod or already in the game. 11:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you want help finding a mod armor that fits the falcon theme? 12:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::This armor has a bird-like theme and a blue cape, so it can fit for your kingdom's Knights. 13:04, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::This would be a good armor if your Knights were all females. Which would be interesting. 13:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Do you mean in the Kingdom of Camlorn or in High Rock as a total? 14:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Northern most duchy would be Cloud Spring, but they already have a family: The Bouchard Family. They are an old family that has existed since the 2nd Era Interregnum. Their roots are Reachmen, a family of Reachmen that served under Emperor Durcorach the Black Drake. When the Daggerfall Covenant defeated the Reachmen Emperor the family changed their name to the Bouchard and kept the Duchy of Cloud Spring. There are rumors that they still practice some of their old Reachmen traditions, like flaying people alive. Basically they are the Boltons. Haven't introduced them yet, since Rob hasn't called his banners yet. The northern most lordship is Normar Heights in Northpoint. They haven't been claimed as far as I know, but you'd have to ask Sunny. The other lordship and duchy in Northpoint have already been claimed. The two Lordships in Jehanna haven't been claimed. 15:03, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I hope you don't mind, but I updated the Pelgrin family's banner. Just so it better matched their knights' colors as well as not making a bit less similar to House Arryn's banner. I will be posting it tomorrow. 04:16, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Sure I guess. Karthgram Vale is in Jehanna, the Kingdom that borders Skyrim, so Nordic influence is expected. If you are going to make a family from there you should note that the Lordship of Karthgram Vale is were the bandit attacks are happening, as well as in Dunkarn Haven from Farrun. They haven't attacked the village of Karthgram Vale but have been harrasing caravans and travellers as well as attacking a nearby farm. 01:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Lyrissa's birthday month Hey Helios About Lyrissa in ACA, when is the month of her birthday in TES's months? [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 09:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) It's for ACA's story, and thanks for telling me. [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 10:05, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: urgency k. waiting for replies in ACA. ''A man chooses. A slave obeys.'' Summon 10:37, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hello Part of the TNK storyline overlaps with the ACA, using the multiverse theory. To make a complicated question simple, yes, a few, select characters from TNK are in the ACA Aurbis. RE: TES1000 Helios, I editted a couple things, including the removal of your pocket dimension. Two other people tried to get their own pocket dimensions into TES 1000, both denied. The reason it is denied is because there could be a certain object an opponent of yours is trying to get, and you just hide it in the rift, making it impossible for retrieval. I didn't edit your weapon category because I didn't know which weapons from that you wanted to keep. But you can't keep them all, or else your character's movement would be greatly inhibited. You would be able to have the pistols in a holster on either side of you (btw if you're having those pistols fully automatic, they only have a ammo capacity of about 9 rounds, so you'd have to reload quite often), the sword in a scabbard on your hip/across the small of your back/over your shoulder, and one of the other weapons on your back. TES 1000 isn't as technologically advanced (that is, the technology accessible to non-antagonizing or otherwise story intensive characters) to allow the hardlight keyboard, or the HUD in general. That's some pretty advanced tech for the TES equivalent of the 21st century. Since you can't have the pocket dimension, IDK where you're gonna store your laptop, but you can likely figure out a smart spot for it. The bike is fine, since its looks of high advancement are only cosmetic. I hope I'm not busting your balls too much, I just need to retain a semblance of realism in the RP. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 18:00, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ---- Helios, the old link to the Pirate Pad doesn't look changed at all. Maybe it got a new link that you need to send? Also, HUDs exist, yes. But they are only available to guards and military personnel. Also, HUDs require special training to use (which most Player Characters cannot have access to). I knew what you meant by hardlight. Even for current times, that is advanced technology. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 23:24, June 21, 2015 (UTC) ---- Approved. T8 the Gr8 (talk) 05:51, June 22, 2015 (UTC)